In your hands you hold my heart
by foreverinyourheart153
Summary: what happens when hinata gives up on Naruto so he can be with sakura but she makes a mistake? and now she cant fix things with him because she must marry Itachi.what will happen then when sasuke , Naruto and some others and are fighting for her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer * : I don't own naruto or its characters**_

_**chapter 1: truth**_

She couldn't believe it, though the scene stood right before her eyes. Without thinking she took her cellphone out and took a picture , before running away as fast as her legs could carry her. So many feelings were going through her head.

When she came to a stop she could hardly catch her breath. Leaning against a tree for support her legs gave in against her will of staying standing up. That's when she noticed the tears that were streaming down her face. Everything hit her that moment. She had given up on him for nothing. Thinking if she did he would be happy even if it wasn't with her. And yet... here she was witnessing the truth . Her sacrifice had been meaningless the pain of letting go had been wasted. Now finally after all of this she cried. Let all the tears out letting the emotions take control. She couldn't understand why?. For what reason was she doing this to him? Why?

She had everything she could ask for in him. And to do this to him who had done nothing but love her from the beginning. Who had crushed her hopes just to be with her ,seemed just so cruel even for her to do. And with "him" of all people.

She tried wiping the tears away but they just kept coming back. Every part of her heart hurt.

Knowing that what she thought she was right in the beginning had turned out to be wrong tore a hole in her heart. Hugging her knees to her chest she hid her face in her arms and let the tears continue falling.

"h..hinata are you ok ? A gentle voice asked.

"_t ..that voice its so familiar" she thought._

Slowly she looked up and through her tears she saw his beautiful face. With those light blue eyes that were as clear as water , That now looked so worried and of concern for her. And in that instant her heart felt like it had just shattered into a million pieces. She had to tell him she knew that but could she? Was it right for her to destroy this illusion that just caused him happiness even if was a lie? Or would she stay quiet and watch him be stringed along in the lies never knowing the truth.

"N...naruto-kun" she managed.

" whats wrong hinata? tell me I want to help you" he said looking deep into her eyes.

" I... I its nothing" she said looking away

" But...oh! You dropped your phone"he said as he picked it up and looked at it

" Noooo ! Naruto-kun"

she tried to stop him but it was to late he had seen it

" N..naruto..." she said


	2. Chapter 2

**[disclaimer]: I do not in anyway own naruto or its characters.**

Chapter 2: Sasuke's punishment

No matter how much he rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth he couldn't get the horrible feeling and taste of his mouth. In frustration he smashed his left hand against the wall of his bathroom.

Anger and so many feelings filled his heart and soul. He still couldn't believe the fact that that pink-haired bitch had blackmailed him into kissing her, and all because of a letter. A letter that he had planned to get rid of a long time ago. He had decided that the moment he saw that hes feelings wouldn't be returned to him, since the girl of his dreams loved someone else. So he saw no point in revealing his feelings to her. Even if she was the only girl he loved. He simply decided to hide his feelings as usual and trow the letter away but in the end he had kept it, a reason he was still not sure on why he did.

But when he had decided to finally get rid of it ,she had been there when it flew of his hand.

[flashback]

" _crap!" he thought as he saw her bend down and pick up it up._

" _Whats this? " she said as she took out the paper inside the envelop and began reading it._

_Her eyes widened as she read it and tears built up in her eyes ._

"_eh! Haruno..." he began but he didn't get to finish his sentence, for the girl before him threw her arms around his neck almost making him loose his balance. He slowly but firmly took her hands off him and backed up a bit._

" _oh Sasuke-kun I love you to" she said in a high pitch voice making him feel more uncomfortable ._

" _it isn't for you stupid " he said without thinking._

_He saw her expression change from happy to mad and so many more feelings. He had messed up and he knew what awaited him next wasn't good at all. He could see clearly as day light that hes answer had horribly screwed things ._

" _whose is it for? " she demanded _

" _give it here sakura " he said extending his hand._

" _No! Whose is it for ? Tell me " she said raising her voice a bit. _

" _look sakura am not asking that is an orde.." she cut him off _

" _you want it ? Well then I suggest you meet me at the park by the woods tomorrow. I'll give it back as soon as you do as I tell you" and with that she ran leaving sasuke angered and speechless._

_[end of flashback]_

"_dammit!" sasuke yelled as he thought of it again_

" _wow dam sasuke what got you in a shitty mood?" he's brother who had been standing in the hall when sasuke yelled said as he walked in to the bathroom._

" _don't fuck with me Itachi" he said irritated_

" _hey language! And whats wrong? you know either way ill find out so out with it" itachi said _

" _That stu.. ugh! That chick sakura freaking blackmailed me! Fucking slut has a boyfriend and doesn't care that he happens to be a close friend of mine" frustrated he answered _

" _Sakura Haruno?" itachi asked _

" _yes! What you don't believe me?" shocked sasuke responded _

" _No that's not it I just didn't think she could be this low" itachi honestly answered _

" _well believe it!" _

" _Are u going to tell naruto of this ? He deserves to know don't you think?" itachi asked _

" _I... I honestly don't know but I know I have to..." he said looking down_

* * *

_l**ol my first naruto story am so exited!i hope you enjoy it and I hope to write a chapter a day so till then. Please review :D ad thank you :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :i don't own naruto or its characters

Chapter 3 : mistakes

She was irritated very irritated. She had been waiting for him for over an hour now, with no sign of him whatsoever. He hadn't even bothered to call or send a text message saying he was running late. On the verge of leaving at the last minute she decided against it. She could wait just a little longer. Sighing she sat down in the nearest bench she saw. So far her day wasn't going as well as she had hope for. First her some what friend hinata had been acting weird this morning , canceling her plans with her. Avoiding any future plans saying she would be far to busy to hang out with sakura for a long time. Sakura had been a bit disappointed but not to much for she mostly only needed her for her secret of getting a very well formed body. Sixteen years old and Sakura still had a plank board figure. And she seemed to be the only one who still didn't have a feminine figure. Secondly her mood still hadn't gotten better since yesterday. She had been on a complete melancholy mood after she finally understood sasuke would never love her as she loved him. Sasuke could only see her as a comrade and nothing more, she knew that the instant he kissed kiss felt empty. There were no sparks or anything it felt utterly cold and empty... and lastly naruto was nowhere to be seen to cheer her up or something.

" _ill just go ho.." her thoughts were interrupted as she a figure appearing in distance which could only be naruto._

* * *

He had been watching her from a distance the whole time. Thinking about the picture he had seen in hinata's phone. Part of him wanted to believe it was a mistake that the picture he saw wasn't of them two. That it was a all mistake and yet he understood that would be lying to himself . He knew that was them. Hinata wasn't the kind of person who lied or made up stories like this one. Hinata she...

"hinata" he said to himself

He had been suck a jerk to her. Hes anger had gotten the best of him and what he did and said to her that day was unforgivable. He had hurt her in suck a way he wanted to kill himself for it and the memory of it was still fresh in his mind.

[ f_lashback_ ]

" _what is this" he said as anger filled his heart consuming every single corner of it ._

" _N..naruto I..I" she managed _

" _is this some kind of joke? " he asked in disbelief _

" _I..I" _

" _is it? Huh? Answer me ! " he demanded _

"_N..naruto-k...kun I..its n..not " _

" _this isn't funny at all hinata tell me is this some kind of a joke because I don't find it one bit funny!" he was nearly yelling now._

" _P..please l..listen "_

" _Answer me now! "_

_Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to say something but the words in her mouth seem to be stuck and the tears began to race down her cheeks. Looking at him with such a pained expression that made her seem so breakable at that moment _

" _Stop it! Stop crying because it so wont help you at all" he said coldly _

" _N..naruto y..your b..being s..so "_

_frustrated to his limit at last he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up and slamming her against the tree with suck force that nearly took all her breathe away._

"_Answer me! " _

_Scared out of her mind she began to tremble under his grip, but before he could say anything more he felt himself being pulled back from his shoulder. The sudden action made him let go of hinata who fell on her knees trembling and hugging herself out of fear._

" _get the fuck away from my cousin Uzumaki " said a cold voice from behind him _

_Turning around naruto came face to face with two people he didn't expect to see Neji and Gaara. They were both looking at him as if they were ready to murder him on the spot but, there was also disappointment in their eyes . He wanted to explain that this was all hinata's fault but the words got stuck in his mouth and before he could say anything he saw hinata run past him into the safety of her cousins arms._

" _N..neji" she managed and began to sob in his arms _

" _hinata its ok don't worry I wont let hi touch you but come your father is looking for you" he said trying to calm her _

" _leave now naruto before we make you " gaara said looking strait into his eyes._

_[end of flashback] _

how could he have let his anger make him do that to her... how?... hinata was one of the most nicest girls in Konoha. She wasn't the type of girl that liked to hurt others with lies she didn't like hurting anyone period. He as someone so close to her should have remembered that at that moment . Hinata … she didn't deserve that at all. Th e very next time he saw her he promised to himself he would ask for her forgiveness, begging on his knees if he must, but first he had some unfinished business to attend to. And this wasn't something he going to let him continue even if by ending this he would break his heart into a million pieces.

Taking a deep breathe he began walking slowly to what awaited him

* * *

sorry for taking so long but i had finals and had to study D: but here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and please review open to your opinions on the next chapters which i will upload soon now since its summer thank you :D

oh and sorry for the mistakes am typing this fast


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters

Chapter 4: goodbye

"naruto! " sakura said in excitement as she ran to Naruto and hugged him by the neck .

" eh! Sakura-chan " he said confused by her closeness

"your late you know that? The least you could do is apologize" she said sounding a bit irritated

He had enough, enough of the lies, he now could see the truth he was just a toy to her. The toy she had been stringing along this whole time. When she knew she had only eyes for sasuke. Which was something he knew the whole time but had believed he could win her heart the moment she had agreed to be his girlfriend . Now he could see he was just her rebound. He was never something special to her. The way she looked at him as if he was less than her, but with sasuke she looked at him with admiration and so much more. But he couldn't blame him. Not sasuke he hated sakura and that was something he couldn't question. Sasuke had been clear he did every time he saw her and pushed her away and tried getting away from her. There had to be a reason for what he did ..

" enough! Stop this sakura what am I to you a game ? Is that it?" he said as he pushed her away.

"what are you talking about ?" she said confused

" I know about you and sasuke cheating behind my back ! Am not dumb sakura I know you still have feelings for him " he said coldly

" what the f is this? Are u seriously accusing me of this naruto? She said yelling

" am not accusing you of anything if I know its tru.."

His right cheek burned and he could only stare at her in shock. She had slapped him! Raised her hand against him.

" I cant believe you would believe what someone told you over me naruto!" she said in disbelief

" I saw you! I saw you kiss sasuke! " he yelled but hes words were lies.

Shocked her words came trembling " I.. I c..an e..explain I..I"

" save it sakura were done am done being the toy you play with when you cant get what you want" he said calmly tears falling down.

" am sorry..." she whispered

" I cant stand people who lie... goodbye sakura " he said before walking away


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters **

**chapter 5: Revelations **

" I don't see why I have to come along" sasuke said to his father and brother on the way to the Hyuga mansion.

" sasuke this is an important affair for your brother" his father began but was cut off by itachi

" I want you there that's why! And plus sasuke I doubt you have anything better to do " he said simply without taking his eyes of the cars window

" - . - fuck you "

"ask sakura am sure she wont mind " itachi said looking at sasuke with a smirk. Before laughing as sasuke's face became as red as a tomato.

" itachi" hes father said in a warning tone.

" don't worry father me and sasuke here are just bonding" he said chuckling.

" is that so" hes father said simply.

Sasuke glaring at itachi he said " baka !"

" so whats this about anyways" sasuke asked his brother itachi

"Don't look at me am as clueless as you are" itachi answered

"father?" he asked

" huh? Oh just an old treaty the Uchiha and Hyuga clan agreed to some years ago and now it finally has to be carried out"

sasuke and itachi exchanged confused looks. The Uchiha and Hyuga clan working together was it a miracle? And if so for what reason? Both clans could barely stand each other. No in fact they hated each other to the core .A treaty between them seem so unbelievable. Itachi could hardly believe this was real. But what then did it have to do with him? He couldn't even begin to imagine what awaited him.

* * *

Hinata was shattered completely. Her heart was in a million pieces. There seemed to be no cure for the pain that was slowly eating her alive. Consuming every part of her. How had this happened ? Was it her fault ? Was she to blame ? Her heart hurt so much as if she had been stabbed in it a thousand times and it was slowly painfully bleeding. what if she hadn't taken that picture? What if she had just back up and pretended to not have seen anything ?

"Naruto wouldn't hate you rite now that's for sure" she told herself

but then again...

he have continued on being used by sakura. And that alone would have been more painful to watch. Even if he hated her for it she had freed him from sakura's lies. But the pain that came wit that was unbearable... she could feel the tears building up but she couldn't cry not rite now. She had been called to meet her father after she had bathed and dressed in a traditional kimono properly to discuss something important. Clearing her head she awaited to be called on.

" lady hinata your father awaits you " a maid informed her as she walked in.

"t..thank you" she said before she began to walk to her fathers meeting room. A room she was only allowed in when summed to.

She slowly opened the doors to what awaited her ahead.

* * *

" this way please" a maid said as she brought them to the doors of the Hyugas meeting room.

The doors were slowly opened and they came face to face with only six people four Hyuga members and two Uchiha elders that arrived earlier. To itachi's surprise the only ones present of the Hyuga clan were the head leader Hyuga Hiashi, the heiress Hyuga hinata and two Hyuga elders.

But...

It was her that caught his attention. The instant her eyes meet his eyes. His heart filled with such an unknown feeling. No words could explain it. She was an angel in his eyes. With such beautiful eyes that took his breathe away. But those eyes were filled with so much pain that she clearly tried to hide with a smile.

" Ah it seems finally Fugaku shows his face" Hiashi said with a bitter tone.

"Nice to see you to uh? Whats your name again?" Fugaku teased

" why you.." Hiashi said annoyed.

"Can we just get over with this already?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yes ofcourse" clearing his throat he began" years ago both the Uchiha and Hyuga companies were in financial problems, still are but not as bad as before"he said

Fugaku simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Madara who at the time was the Uchiha companies leader and I came together to discuss some kind of compromise that would benefit both companies "

" what does that have to do with me then father ? " itachi interrupted

"Let him finish itachi" his father said impatiently

He nodded in agreement.

" As I was saying. Both I and Madara came two a solution... a merge between the companies, but not just any kind of merge. In this merge it stated that both companies would have to work together to restore the two companies power again letting the past's bitterness aside. And this is where you Itachi and my daughter come into the matter. For this merge to occur there had to be some kind of link between the companies. I ofcourse suggested a written document stating the merges details. Which all members of both clans would sign, but Madara said the link had to be stronger so it was not easily broken... he then suggested a family link. Madara proposed for both heirs of each clan to be engaged in matrimony and create the link this merge needed." he said looking at itachi the whole time

" WHAT!" Itachi, sasuke and hinata exclaimed

Ignoring them he continued" In the beginning it was meant for Madara's son to be the one engaged to my daughter, but seeing a Madara never took a wife or has any children the responsibility then came down to itachi's shoulders." he finished

" If it was to save the company I gladly agreed. And suggested to tell you when you were mature enough to understand the matter." Fugaku said

itachi went pale. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. That this was happening to him. The thought of him marrying the Hyuga heiress was preposterous. Sure she was pretty and all but he hardly knew her! He couldn't picture the rest of his life with her. Where was the love? the affection a marriage between two people needed? For crying out loud she wasn't even old enough to get married yet. And he was still young to be thinking of marriage. There was still so many things he still wanted to do as a young single man... ok not so many but there were still some and that counted!. And her gosh he could hardly imagine what was going through her mind. Glancing her way, he could this was to much for to also. Her eyes were full of panic and she was very pale like she was...

" Eh ! Hinata" he began but he didn't finish his soon to be wife fell side ways unconscious.

The elders panicking besides her.

* * *

**As promised chapter 5 and summer here but still busy as ever so I will take time uploading the chapters:/ 2-3 days max . But please enjoy and review sorry for the errors along the way I am typing the chapters fast. THANK YOU **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or its characters **

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

_**[special chapter]**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

When I woke up my vision was blurry and there was a pain in the back of my head. As if I had been hit with something hard there. I groaned as I sat up rite any kind of movement seem to make my head hurt more. Holding my head in my hands I blinked a few times till my vision cleared. I could see I was back in the safest place I knew "my room "

" lady hinata your finally awake" a maid said " you gave Master Hiashi and the Uchihas quite a scare" she said with a nervous laugh

"_Uchihas ? "_

The memories of what had happened earlier came back to me all in one single moment , taking my breathe away. I could hardly breathe it was as if my heart was been squished in someones hand.

how could this have happened? Did I do something to deserve to be treated like I didn't matter. Like my opinion was worth nothing.

" lady hinata are you alright?" She asked

Forgetting my headache I pushed my covers off my body and ran out my room. I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get away from this insanity. This was just to much for me to handle.

How could I marry someone I didn't love or know whatsoever. He was a complete stranger for all I know. And all for the sake of a company I cared nothing for. After all neji was the one who would inherit the family's company so then why did I have to do this?i wasn't even 18 yet. Was this my fathers way of getting rid of me... I knew he didn't love me but still to do this …...

Almost to the front door I froze as I nearly bumped into the Uchiha brothers. My face felt as if it was on fire. What were they still doing here? I could see itachi's lips begging to move but before they could make out a word I ran away out the door . As if the devil himself was chasing me. Not caring as the guards of the main entrance called out to me. Ignoring the stares of those passing by.

I just had to get away. It didn't matter where to but somewhere far away from here where I could forget this.

* * *

_**Itachi's POV**_

**Sasuke and I had been waiting outside patiently outside the Hyugas meeting room for our father to finish discussing the merges "main details".When a panicked looking hinata froze in front of us. Sending chills inside of me. Her hair was a bit of a mess and the top part of her kimono had combed loose revealing part of her well formed...**

**For the first time I began to blush at the sight . I mean sure I've seen girls with less clothing on but something about her just made my body go nuts . I was about to open my mouth and say something but before I could say anything she started running away.**

**Something came over me that moment. A feeling so strong I cant even begin to explain. And I began to run after her. I couldn't just let her run out to the streets to who knows where looking like that. I doubted she was even thinking clearly. If something happened to her I don't think I could forgive myself...**

" **itachi wait ! " I heard my name called out. But I didn't care nothing would stop me.**

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

When I finally came to a stop I was standing in front of the lake by the park. What had brought me here I didn't know, and I didn't care. Any place was better then being at home. Sighing I sat in the nearest bench I saw. Burring my face in my hands.

" Hinata? " a too familiar voice said.

Looking up I saw the last person in the world I wanted to see...Sakura

"S..sakura" I said

blushing she began" umm...hinata your umm.. kimono "

" huh?" I said before I looked down to my kimono.

That's when I noticed the reason sakura was acting a bit weird. Part of the top of my kimono had combed loose and was revealing more than it should. Embarrassed and blushing I quickly as possible fixed my kimono.

" S..sorry " said looking down embarrassed even more.

" its alright" she said with a nervous laugh. Before sitting down next to me. " Is everything all right hinata ? It seems as if the worlds weight came down on your shoulders"

" huh? Oh no nothings wrong " I said putting on my best fake smile. Funny thing when you have to put them on constantly they just come out naturally.

Giving me a worried look she said " Alright if you say so"

" What about you Sakura-chan you seem um.. a bit down" I asked

" well I guess since its you I can tell you... Naruto broke up with me" she said with a bit of annoyance

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Naruto had broken up with sakura? But how? Why? I..i thought he was certain the picture he had seen was one of my lies. And he had just pretended to never have seen it. Could he have seen the truth? And if so did he hate me for it...

" hello there?" sakura said waving her hand in front of my face interrupting my thoughts.

" uh yes?" I answered

" did you hear what I said" she asked

I nodded slowly.

" I cant believe he broke up with me over a kiss I had with Sasuke-kun" she exclaimed

" B..but that's cheating on him" I said

" It was just a kiss hinata"

" with his best friend " I pointed out

" but I love him..." she said looking down

" then why cheat on him?" I asked

" not him ! I love Sasuke"

" then why go out with naruto in the first place if you love sasuke?" I asked in disbelief.

" no offense hinata but you've never had a boyfriend of anything close to that so I don't expect you to understand "what it is to love someone who doesn't love you back"

" E..excuse me?"

" You wouldn't understand at all. What would you know about loving someone whose out of your reach. You have never been in love. So how can you understand the pain of loving someone so much it hurts to not be by their side"

I stood up abruptly _was I hearing rite?_ " I..I understand sakura! I understand very well … I know what it is to love someone so much that you just want to be near them all the time, not wanting to leave their side or let them go. I Know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back! Who hardly knows you exist . I know that feeling very well. Far better then you. What do you think I had to endure when I watched you be with the one I 'm in love with?" the tears I had been holding back were now running down my cheeks" you have no idea the pain I went through when I watched him hold your hand. When I watched him look at you with so much love. Wishing that was me by his side. I love Naruto, sakura ! But because I love him I want him to be happy … even if in his happiness am not by his side. I love him so much I could give him up to you sakura! Thinking you would love him back and give him the happiness I can't but I was wrong... I was so wrong … you didn't deserve him. Not one bit your obsession with sasuke blinded you from seeing the wonderful, amazing, loving guy anyone could ask for. And yes obsession sakura! You don't love sasuke because if you loved him you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. How do think he felt when you kissed him while going out with his best friend! You...you "

how could anyone be like this ? To lie and cheat on someone whose only fault was loving them so much when they didn't deserve it. Why? I just cant understand .but before I could say anything else I felt a soft warm hand cover my eyes and another rap around my waist. Feeling the persons

warm breathe as the spoke

" so this is where you ran off to..." said a cold yet gentle voice.

"S..Sasuke-kun" sakura said in disbelief .

Ignoring her he picked me up in his arms and began walking away leaving sakura shocked at what she had just seen.

I couldn't hold it in anymore this pain …..I just had to let it go and I began to sob in sasuke's arms. My heart hurt so much.. I just wanted to be held firmly and told everything would be alright. That this pain would go away...

* * *

**Chapter 6 I hope you enjoy and review :D any thoughts on what should happen next? and sorry for the errors i am typing the chapters fast so again enjoy and review:D **


	7. Chapter 7

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**Disclaimer : I don't own naruto or its characters **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

**Chapter 7: Unexpected **

He still didn't understand why he had ran after his older brother itachi. Or why as soon as he lost sight of his bother he began to look for the Hyuga girl. somehow he knew he had made the right decision. Had it been itachi who found the girl he wouldn't have given the girl the chance to stand up for herself . Knowing itachi the way he did he knew he would have steeped in not leeting the girl find confidence in herself and stop being silent about her feelings. Though he had been watching her and heard every word said, he still couldn't believe the shy timid girl who always seemed to be smiling had been holding so much inside. Almost made him wonder what else hid behind that smiling face.

"s..sasuke-kun" her gentle sad voice interrupted her thoughts

"what is it?"

"gomen... I got your shirt dirty"

"don't worry about it" he said simply

" umm... s..sasuke-kun can you put me down please?" she said blushing

He slowly began to lower her but as soon as her feet touched the ground she gave a small cry.

Holding her in his arms again he asked " Whats wrong?"

"nothing .." she said

He eyed her curiously" you... wait? Baka! Were you running barefoot?"

"I..I" she said looking away embarrassed

"You probably steeped in some glass and didn't notice" he said a bit more calmly and began walking again.

"gomen..."

" tsk! Not even married yet and yet your already causing problems for itachi... wait...ha! that baka is most likely still looking for you as we speak"he said sounding a bit more pleased

"I..itachi is looking for me?" she said in disbelief

"ofcourse! You ran out the door looking like you were about to trow yourself of a cliff"

confused she looked at sasuke " where you also looking for me sasuke-kun?"

"Eh! Baka its just a coincidence! I was looking for itachi but I lost sight of him so I began to look for you cause... um that's where I would find itachi just a coincidence I found you earlier" he said looking away

"oh"

" plus if got lost I wouldn't hear the end of how he couldn't find the girl who seemed like a perfect fiance for him"he said sounding a bit annoyed

" p..perfect?"she said stunned

" stop asking dumb question yes perfect so far I've seen your not like the other girls who drool over him you actually seem like you aren't shallow . Itachi needs someone whose understanding, caring, who can enjoy his silent self ,who can see beyond his looks and is kind so far you fit that perfectly"he said

"_huh? What hell the have you been drinking lately sasuke " he thought to himself _

Tears filled her eyes " thank you sasuke that was the sweetest thing anyone has said to me "she said smiling

"huh?" he said confused

"All my life I've been constantly told I am not strong enough or good enough to do something...

because am weak and useless not fit enough to run the company. Always given tasks that no one wants to deal with or aren't important told even if I mess up which I will it wont matter anyway always being let down... but right now you've praised me for what makes me who I am ,and say am perfect to be itachi's wife... am so happy! So thank you I promise to be the best wife itachi will ever want."she said smiling through her tears.

" umm yea" he said blushing. His heartbeat increasing as he stared deep into her lavender eyes that seem to hypnotize him. Drawing him closer to her till they were inches away. Making the girl blush . Before anything could be said it started pouring bringing sasuke back to his senses. Blushing he walked as fast as he could to the nearest tree for cover from the rain. looking around he remembered a shortcut to the Hyuga mansion. Looking at hinata she was in no state of walking.

Sighing he said " get on my back"

" what? Umm ok"

placing her slowly on the ground she quickly as possible got on his back ignoring the pain.

"you alright ?"

" yeah am ok"

Holding her with one hand he quickly took out his cellphone and typed a few words closing it with a smirk as its battery died on him "hang on well take a shortcut through the forest "

" alright"

* * *

Deciding against stopping his search as it started pouring. He continued until his phone started vibrating

"found her baka :P" was all that appeared in itachi's phone screen

Sighing in both relief and annoyance he began walking back to the Hyuga mansion

* * *

computer finally fixed sorry i took forever :( but here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy and review always open to suggestions and there will be more of gaara soon sorry for the errors and again enjoy and review:D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own naruto or its characters

Chapter 8: Unaccepted

" Lady hinata! Are you alright!" Ko, hinata's personal guard said in a very concerned voice as he saw her on the Uchihas back.

"Ko!" hinata said in surprise

"your maid informed me you had ran off so I came here as soon as possible but... I didn't expect this " he said looking at sasuke with a cold expression

" ko! Am fine sasuke found me and brought me here" she said not liking one bit the look he was giving to sasuke

" I see... well then thank you Uchiha but ill take care of the rest" he said still giving him a cold expression. Even if he had saved hinata he was still an Uchiha which made him be despised by the Hyuga clan.

" whatever" sasuke ignoring he's look but then froze as he felt hinata's body be pulled back

" I do hope my brother here didn't cause any bother to you hinata"said itachi as he held her close keeping his eyes on sasuke.

" bother! who are you calling a bother" said a very annoyed sasuke

looking at hinata he began " forgive my knuckle headed brother he truly doesn't mean it you see he was dropped on his head as a baby"

" I was not ...you baka!" sasuke said in his defense

" so , so sad as you can see he never was the same afterwards" he said putting a sad face

" Am gonna kill you !" he said letting his anger rise.

Laughing itachi ignored sasuke and gave hinata a kind smile. Instantly hinata's face started burning up as itachi's eyes met hers. Sending a new sensation through out her body that she had never felt before in her life. Making her heart beat uncontrollably " I..Itachi"she said before passing out.

* * *

"The glass didn't go in to deep so you'll be fine hinata but take it easy for a while now" said the medic as she finished bandaging hinata's foot

" thank you for coming lady Shizune" Itachi said

Giving him a soft smile she said " No problem itachi... well ill be off now lady Stunade will be off with my head if am late bye now" she said as she left itachi and hinata alone.

Avoiding his eyes hinata looked down afraid she couldn't look him in the eyes without passing out. Looking down at her hands she began to play with her fingers as she always did when she became nervous. She wondered when this habit had started four, five years ago? No longer than that she guessed. Why had it started ? Was it because that...

"hinata..." Itachi said interrupting her thoughts

" Gomen..." she said before he continued " I've caused you nothing but troubles itachi..."

he shook his head " Its all right am just glad nothing worse happened" he said simply.

Though hinata could clearly see the family resemblance in both Uchiha brothers, she was a bit surprise to find them quite alike in the way they behaved. Besides the part were sasuke let his emotions run wild but itachi hardly showed any.

"hinata … we need to talk" he said as he turned facing hinata's window which had a clear view of the streets of konoha

Raising her head she answered " y..yes"

"This... all of it am sure it must be a lot to handle" he began turning around to face her " and seem so unbelievable" he said looking at her strait in the eyes

"...i..it does..." she said

"Hinata what do you think of this?" he asked

"M..me ? I.. I..I am not sure..its all just happening so sudden.." she said looking down

" Am sure you have even thought of refusing this" he said

"I..I"

" I don't blame you I can understand your reasons" he said as he sat next to her

Hinata stared down at the cold floor. She never did get that black with blue fame designs carpet she wanted in her room. Why didn't she ? oh.. right neji had said it would look out of place in her room. Part of her wanted to laugh here she was with itachi and all she was doing was trying to block him out with thoughts about a carpet just so she didn't hear it but she had to...

"hinata... my mother she was a wonderful women and the best wife and mother anyone could ask for but you see she to had to face this what we are facing an arranged marriage... I cannot imagine the fear and confusion my mother felt as she was told she was to marry a complete stranger as a mean to repay the debts her family had with the Uchiha clan. My father of curse cared less about having to marry a complete stranger but for the sake of pleasing the elders and helping the Uchiha clan thrive he agreed without complain."he said

"itachi...why are you telling me this?" she said in a whisper

Ignoring her question he continued " Having no choice my mother was forced to marry my father abandoning her family, home and the life severing all ties of her old life she knew to start a new one where she would be surrounded by complete strangers but you see my mother never complained once and she worked hard to be the wife my father wanted and she was able to love my father and be happy by his side so hers was not an unhappy ending however I don't know you enough to know if you want this marriage. I know this marriage is suppose to help restore the glory of both our clans companies but the feelings that a marriage should have aren't there at all …...that is why ..I..I " taking her hands in his he looked deep into her eyes

" I don't want to marry you"

* * *

**chapter 8 finally i had a hard time writing this ^-^'' sorry i took long but please enjoy and review till the next chapter which wont be long i hope:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters **

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

" I don't want to marry you"

Breaking their eye contact hinata stared down at the cold floor the words swimming around inside her head. The words she had wished she never heard him say but here he was telling her he didn't want to marry her. Had her promise to sasuke then been in vain. Had she made a promise she couldn't keep in the end. Slowly she pull her hands from his grasp not daring to look up from fear of breaking down. Containing the tears that threaten to slip away any second. If this was he's decision she couldn't do anything to change it the only thing she could do was...

" I ….. I understand " she whispered

* * *

" starving yourself wont change a thing" said a cold voice from behind

Taking his eyes of his untouched bowl of ramen neji looked back to find himself staring at one of his close friends Gaara. Their friendship had been surprising to most no one expected the Hyugas intelligent,mysterious, silent neji to be friends with gaara who was twice as mysterious as neji and had a horrible time talking to people without scaring them away. Neji could still remember the day he and gaara became friends. Neji had been sent to the sand village to negotiate a contract with some clients when he meet gaara who turned out to be the client neji had to deal with. In the end with out realizing it they became close friends.

"Am not starving myself just don't have an appetite"he said simply

Ordering a bowl for himself gaara sat next to his fiend who looked like he needed someone to talk to. " what are you planing to do?"

" I don't know... they wont let me near home till she has been told and agreed to that insanity" neji said slamming his fist into the table

" hinata is a strong girl who I.. .many people love she wouldn't just let them give her life away to a complete stranger"

Giving him a skeptical look neji said " hinata is far to kind and shes to afraid to stand up for herself"

" That may be true but she..." before gaara could say anything else he was stopped as one loud voice approach them.

" Am telling you Shino something must have happened hinata...oh! Neji and gaara?"Kiba said surprised

" A surprise two find you here" said Shino in his usual low voice

"Hey! Neji you should know where hinata is !"Kiba asked

" I don't know" he answered not looking back

" your her cousin shouldn't you know?" he asked

" Am her cousin as you said but am not her stalker"

" hmpt! Lets go Shino we wont get anywhere here" he said turning to look at his friend who was already sitting down enjoy a bowl of ramen "hey! This isn't the time to be eating!"

"we came here to find hinata or eat shes not here so am eating" he said continuing to eat his ramen

" They are two off her close friends neji don't they deserve to know they'll find out either way " gaara said observing them argue

Slumping down next to him he decided to order some for himself " Shino do you actually not care that hinata didn't show up" he whispered to him

" She must have her reasons"

" your right about that …. shes busy at home right now ..hearing about her future husband" neji said with bitterness

"What!" a very shocked Kiba said

" you heard me"

" why are you so determined to find hinata?" gaara asked in curiosity

" Kiba is determined to confess"he managed to say before Kiba pulled him away dragging him outside leaving more then enough money to pay for there food

"shut up! Traitor... well well be off now bye "he said leaving in a haste pulling Shino along

"weirdos" neji said

* * *

" I am sorry hinata but I just cant marry you like this" Itachi said

Slowly rising from her seat she walked toward her window and looked outside to the busy streets of konoha giving her back to itachi. She could see a Mother walking with her daughter laughing at something she was telling her. A small dog running after a little boy who looked no older then 8. A boy who looked like he was waiting for someone and that's when she realized she had forgotten her promise to meet up with her close friends Kiba and Shino at Ichiraku's. Had she ran off there she wouldn't be facing this situation she would be having a nice time talking to her friends. Driving her attention away she noticed a young couple holding hands smiling like nothing else mattered. Feeling the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks she wiped them away with her hand. Turning around to face itachi she gave him the best smile she could bring out.

" Don't apologize Itachi.. I.. I really do understand I ..I mean am just a stranger to you and... and we hardly know each other I... we haven't talked before till now..To..to marry me that must have been like a joke .. and .. and its reasonable to"she said almost choking up on her words

" hinata you don't " he said

" I..I really understand" she said unable to hold the tears any longer

Before she could say more itachi rose up and walked towards her. Looking away hinata waited for him to say his goodbyes but instead she felt his cold hands pull her close into an embrace

"You really don't understand" he said before he looked straight her eyes closing the gap between their lips

* * *

**Chapter 9 enjoy and review thank you for all the awesome reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer * : I don't own naruto or its characters**

******chapter 10: Choices**

" yellow or red? ...sakura are you even listening? "

" huh? ... oh umm.. pick the one that you like more Ino" a very spaced out sakura answered

" never mind I don't need a new necklace but... sakura come on cheer up" Ino said in a worried tone. Her best friend had literally knocked on her house door crying her eyes out .After what seemed like an eternity sakura seized crying and finally told her what had happened to she told ino had been shocking but secretly Ino realized sakura herself had caused her own problems. The part of hinata standing up for herself against sakura surprised her some much she would have loved to see that. It was time hinata stopped letting sakura play with her like a doll always pushing her aside when she was bored. And the part about sasuke had been breathtaking .Who would have wondered the Uchihas unreachable beauty had a soft side in him and hinata of all people. Well truth be told it was still to be seen what sakura had seen could just about mean anything... but what exactly?. As far as Ino knew sasuke had loved once but he's feelings hadn't been returned and since then he had seen love as he didn't need in his life as far as he was concerned.

" i just can't ... why me?... and her with my sasuke!" sakura said in disbelief.

"you can't just call him yours yet he's not even your boyfriend" Ino pointed out

" don't remind me hey!whose side are you on anyways i thought we were going shopping to cheer me up so far i still haven't even smiled" sakura said annoyed

" Either walk faster or move out of the way"said a low ,cold voice sakura knew to well and loved

" Sasuke !" sakura said sounding almost happy

" I think the word your looking for is excuse me" Ino said in a demanding tone

" I try not to waste my time now move" sasuke said walking away bumping on there shoulders as he passed

"sasuke ..wait" sakura said in a pleading voice

"Shut up"sasuke said in a harsh tone before walking away. Leaving sakura to stare at his back as he walked farther away .

" Sakura ..." Ino said in worried tone

" I know am a fool for loving him but.. i just can't help it you should understand me" sakura said letting the tears fall.

" I do i loved him too... well that was before i knew Sai" she said in a kind voice

" Why can't he love me.."

" Oh sakura don't blame yourself according to sasuke's mom he only loved once but because his feelings weren't returned he well gave up on love" Ino said sounding sorry for him.

" That's right you work for sasuke's mom in her tea place...would you" sakura said before Ino stopped her from saying more

" No sakura I will not help you win sasuke by using his mom" Ino said in a firm voice

" i thought you were my friend " Sakura said

"I am and you know that"Ino said

"then why wont you help me" sakura asked

"Lying, cheating, using others, betraying people in order to win sasuke is not the right way and i won't be a part of that sai would never forgive me if he found out i helped you with something like this" Ino answered

"...your right" she said looking down

* * *

So many feelings were going through hinata's head but mostly confusion. Was this actually happening? To her and this was her … _"why?" she thought._

As itachi ended their kiss he could see hinata's blushing face who had also this look only someone who …. before itachi could react he hear her yell and found himself loosing his balance next thing he knew he was on the ground with both of his cheeks burning up. " Did..Did you just slap the shit out of me" blurted out itachi shocked

" huh? Oh am so sorry itachi I don't know what came over me gomen.." said a very panicked hinata

laughing itachi asked "was that your first kiss?"

Slowly hinata nodded blushing and then said "am so sorry did hit you hard am so sorry I really am"

Rising up Itachi answered " though that was shocking and unexpected I kinda deserve it for stealing your first kiss like that"

"Kinda?" hinata asked

" OK maybe I did" itachi said

" itachi I really don't understand anything now " hinata said looking away

Sighing itachi pulled her close into a warm embrace " you didn't let me finish when I said I don't want to marry you like this … I meant I don't want to marry you knowing your being forced on to a marriage you don't want not having any feelings towards me... along time ago when I was little my mother asked me what i thought about marriage and then warned me that marriage was something parents couldn't decide for their children. Marriage was something two people who loved each other should choose themselves... though I realize we have no choice in this marriage... but.. I cant do that to you... I would be taking away the life you knew and make you unhappy... that's why... I cant marry you like this but .. but that doesn't mean I don't want you as my wife.." blushing he looked at her deep into her eyes. " hinata will you let me make you happy? will you let me win your heart and then you can choose weather you want to marry me" he finished

* * *

**Chapter 10 enjoy and review and i do realize i made hinata weak but am planing on making her grow through out the chapters so again enjoy and review thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me so thank you :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters **

**Chapter11: An old memory **

" _I know your there" said a six year old sasuke as he stopped swinging on the old swing set._

_Behind the tree a small young girl appeared slowly blushing " Y..your not him umm are you ok you seem sad ? "_

" _Not who?.. and am not sad ! Why would and Uchiha be sad you dumb girl"sasuke said annoyed looking at her._

"_s..sorry ..j..just y..your eyes they look ..sad" she said looking down nervously. Without having anything to distract her from his gaze she began to play with her fingers nervously._

"_I can't hear you speak louder! "_

"_s..sorry"_

" _shu... can .. you really notice am sad ..." little sasuke asked curiously_

" _huh? Oh no ..just.. I..I come here when am sad s..so I thought you were too and your eyes.." she said with more confidence _

"_What do you care" he said defensively _

" _m..mother use to say it was better to t..talk to someone when you were sad... she said it makes it go away.." she said shyly _

" _What do you know …. how would you know … you don't know what it feels..to ..to be ignored by your father..to be shadow of your brother" h e said full of bitterness_

_she bit her lower lip nervously but began" f..father ...hates..me ..he wont even look at me.. and if he t..talks to me I..its because he has to ...not cause he wants to...and my little sister... shes always treated better"_

_Sasuke gave her a skeptical look" then how come your smiling like nothing is wrong"_

_She fixed her eyes on him " M..mother said to always keep smiling... even when things look so bad and things will be alright.."_

_Sasuke glared at her " yea? Well next time you see your mom tell her she's a liar"_

_The little girl looked away in pain " I..I can't... you ..see m..mother...is dead"_

_Sasuke looked at her in pure shock " y..your lying right ? "_

_She looked down " she...mother was a sweet person... but.. she became very sick a few years after my sister was born...She wouldn't leave the bed... she wouldn't play with me anymore.. always in bed... always smiling...father was always away... hardly came home... and ...then...then .. she died in front of me...I..I thought she was sleeping ...but...but when father came home...he broke down in tears...they wouldn't let me near mom.. and then they..told me she was gone...just like that.." she said. Her last sentence sounding more like a whisper._

" _I..I... umm ...uh..sorry" he didn't know what to say he had thought she was just like the other girls the ones who would scream when he was around and wouldn't leave him alone he though she was just the same.. _

_she shook her head "i..ts ok am strong ...all I have to do is smile..."_

"_...I'll... I'll protect you! " sasuke blurted out. He didn't know why but he felt the need to protect her. To see her smile for real instead of smiling to hide her pain._

"_huh?..f..from what? " a very puzzled little girl said _

"_from..from.. anything and then you can smile for real this time" he said _

"_p..protect me? " _

_He nodded " promise"he said sticking out his little pinky to her "pinky promise"_

_Smiling honestly she answered "pinky promise" and sealed the deal with her pinky._

"_but..this should be sealed with...hmm... a kiss " he said with a grin. At school most of the girls wanted him to kiss them so he figured her kiss was important to her so it was perfect for sealing the deal._

"_K..kiss" she said in shock blushing_

"_Right here! " he said pointing to his right cheek._

_Giving him a panicked look she said"umm.."_

_Sasuke started laughing" your so re.."he managed to say before he felt her soft lips brush against his cheek. instantly sasuke felt as if his whole face was on fire._

_It was as if time itself was moving fast he could see hours passing by as seconds. Sasuke could see himself playing with the little girls laughing and joking like nothing else mattered. Like he didn't have to worry about making his dad proud so he could finally look at him the way he looked at itachi. But.. every time he focused on her face it was blurry and then time slowed down again._

"_ehh! There so pretty" she said in amazement looking around at the fireflies that had just started to come out._

_Sasuke simply nodded. He was afraid she could hear the way hes heart was hammering against his chest as he stood he stood so close to her._

" _I should get going its pretty late" she said sounding a bit sad _

" _yea me too but we can meet here again in two days if you want " he said with a smile_

_She nodded in agreement " hai1 … well bye" she said before giving him one last kiss in the cheek and started running towards her home _

_And then it hit sasuke before she was out of view he yelled at her "wait! whats your name? "_

_She made a quick stop and then smiled " My name is …."_

Sasuke woke up very startled. He was drenched in his own sweat and his hands were gripping his bed sheets. It had been so many years now since dreamed of that memory he had almost forgotten about that day... he might have forgotten who that girl was but he couldn't forget that memory that etched into his heart. Rising from his bed he covered his face with his hands if he could only remember who she was...

" Sasuke wake up you bum Its 12am already" itachi said as he barged into sasuke's room

" shut up ! And go away I wanna be left alone today" he said not looking up.

"to bad I need you well dressed and all later today for dinner"

" what now!" he said annoyed

" hinata and most likely her family to are coming for dinner today"

* * *

**I realize most of you most be thinking wtf? isn't this a sasuhina well yes it is but just bear with me i know why am writing what i am though i cant say more or else ill ruin the ending for you guys so please do continue reading so here is chapter 11 hope you enjoy and review:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters**

**Chapter 12: A haunting past **

"why?"

Neji looked at his friends with confusion in his eyes "why what?"

"Why do you care a lot about hinata?" gaara asked

" shes my cousin why wouldn't I?"

Gaara eyed him suspiciously " I heard you use to hate her"

Neji flinched " I guess you would hear about that, who told you?"

Gaara fixed his attention at the passing people of the streets . It was just another normal day the two of them hanging out with nothing better to do." does it matter ?"

Neji sighed " no I guess not... but yea its true I use to hate hinata with all my heart"

Maybe it was none of his business to ask but gaara didn't care he and neji had become very close and mostly told each other everything now like Neji's secret crush on Tenten or gaara's feelings towards hinata. Which he tried his best to hide. "why?"

Neji's face looked tired as if the memory it self brought back bad memories, some which looked like he had tried to forget for along time but still haunted him. " My father being brother of my uncle wasn't treated so highly by the clan elders as one would have guessed and my uncle treated my father as well just something on his way sometimes. I grew up seeing my father treated like he meant nothing to the clan or company and hated my uncle and his family for it but... when my father died I had to live with them and my hatred grew... that was around the time hinata's mother died ….. but she kept on smiling and being happy even when she was ignored by her father and always told how weak she was and wasn't useful for anything... She kept that smile on her face … I began to hate her for it...how could some one who was going through a lot still be able to smile …. how?she should be miserable shouldn't she? I questioned myself for along time …. and I just kept hating her ….maybe I was trying to blame some for my own rotten life at that time …. to make sense of something and … and I began to take it out on her"

Gaara placed a hand on Neji's shoulder in concern "you were just a little kid no one can blame you"

Neji nodded in agreement but he himself couldn't forget the pain he caused hinata. " what happened that made you stop hating her ?"

Neji closed his eyes for a moment as if the memory itself was a burden he had being carrying for a long time. " Everything changed after that day... after that accident... the day hinata …. almost died..." neji was silent for a while but then continued " Hinata fell into the river... she was on top of a tree branch... that happened to be near a river... she slipped and fell on to the river .. that day the rivers current has strong since it had been raining uncontrollably the day before that day so when she fell... she hit her head on the way down... and was knocked out unconscious..."

"so you saved her didn't you?"

Neji shook his head in disagreement " Kiba and naruto had been passing by when they heard her yell as she fell... when they saw her fall into the river Kiba ran and dove in for her... minutes passed and finally there heads appeared out of the water... hinata was bleeding from her head wound.. naruto and another men who saw everything helped them out of the water... when they came out hinata was still unconscious and bleeding a lot...and... and it wouldn't stop.. so much.. so much blood …." his hands gripped his knees " Kiba saved her life that day... when the medics came they took …. her life was still on the line... I remember crying my eyes out on that day... seeing her almost die it .. it woke me up... When I was finally able to see her after the accident…. she was connected to a bunch of tubes it scared me... the doctor said that due to her head injury it was possible she might have amnesia which meant she most likely had lost parts of her memory and we had to help her regain those memories if we wanted the old hinata back ….I promised myself then.. I would protect her and be the brother she never had"

gaara was silent he had no idea hinata had almost died hearing it was shocking ..but part of him knew neji wasn't telling him the whole story...neji had been there to witness it... and yet he didn't mention Why hinata had been up on that tree in the fist place or why he sounded so ...so..guilty .. gaara shook his head. It didn't matter that was all past a past that seemed to still be haunting neji to this day.

" What about hinata did she regain the memories that she forgot" gaara asked

" yea well most I think Kiba and Shino wouldn't leave her side until she remembered them and the memories they made together mostly everyone did too.. I told her about her life at home since uncle wouldn't get near her and was always busy hanabi also helped me"

" Well at least she didn't change did she?" gaara asked curiously

" she did.. for some reason hinata became very shy and timid and wouldn't get near people she didn't know she also became very quite and reserved but she was still kind, sweet, honest and loved by those who cared for her"

* * *

" so I see you were the only one that showed up" Uchiha Fugaku said looking at hinata directly in the eye

* * *

**chapter 12 hope you enjoy and review:D thank you, thank you for the reviews :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters**

**Chapter 13: Dinner with the Uchihas **

Hinata felt as if she were living on of her worst nightmares. Well no not one of her worst nightmares more like just a nightmare. Had this been one of her worst nightmares she would have woken up in a cold hospital bed connected to so many tubes,and surrounding her familiar looking faces but not able to recognize who they are. feeling so alone unable to decide who is telling her the truth. Having to slowly remember glimpses of who everyone is and what they meant to her. That was one of her worst nightmares and also a bad memory she had lived. Though gaining her memories had taken more time than anyone expected she still felt like she still was missing an important memory...a memory that was there so close but out of her grasp and somehow... being here in the Uchiha house made her feel like she was closer then ever to remembering what that memory was...

"Hinata.." Itachi said driving her attention away from her thoughts.

Blushing she realized she was taking to long to answer the question that had been addressed to her " Ah yes... father wasn't feeling well and my sister is away on vacation but they send there best regards"

Fugaku remained emotionless " I see"

There was a warm laugh and a young pretty women walked in. Her eyes were shining the way hinata's mom eyes once were too full of happiness. " Oh dear am not late am I?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Not really mother" Itachi said with a kind tone

Sitting next to her husband mikoto gave him a small kiss on the cheek "forgiven?" she asked sweetly.

Looking away embarrassed with a small trace of a blush " forgiven" he said in a whisper for her to only hear

Mikoto smiled kindly at hinata " Its nice to finally meet the famous hinata and I must say your more beautiful than described by costumers"she gave a nervous laugh "oops let that one slip"

hinata blushed " its nice to meet you to Mrs. Uchiha and umm w..what did you mean about umm your c..costumers"

" secret" she answered

"secret?" itachi questioned

" now , now itachi I cant reveal my costumers secrets Oh by the way where is sasuke?"mikoto asked curiously and at the same time worried.

"He left as soon as he woke up to who knows where" Itachi said emotionless sounding like his father.

Fugaku grew weary of the conversation so he drew it to much important matters. "So hinata tell me what would be an appropriate date for you and itachi to announce the weeding"

Hinata almost dropped her glass of water " A..Announce t..the w..weeding" she said weakly

Fugaku glared at her " Both of you are from well respected clans through out Konoha it is only proper for it to be announced on a grand scale do you not agree further more you are marrying my son itachi a prodigy in our clan I will expect no less in the.."

Mikoto placed a hand on her husbands shoulder " dear don't you think you should be discussing this with Hiashi and the elders"she asked "in any case its to early to be talking about this they just found out about the marriage a couple of days ago let some time pass before this matter is discussed"

Fugaku sighed " the sooner the better I say"

Itachi smiled nervously at hinata. So far the whole dinner with his parents and hinata hadn't gone as planned. First of all his little brother hadn't even shown up for the whole event. he would have to deal with him later . Second his father was already thinking about marrying them off as soon as possible. Could he be more impatient ? And lastly ….

* * *

Sasuke was mad no not mad pissed off . So far hes day had been downhill since he woke had to go to his brother stupid dinner that involved his family and hinata and he hadn't even asked if he wanted to go in the first place. The moment he walked out of his house his fan girls had started to stalk him as usual. He didn't really mind at times but today wasn't his day all he wanted to do was be alone! But nooo they had to start chasing him around once he got rid of them the first time. And to top it all off a pigeon had kindly left him a present on his shoulder. Which was the reason he went home for a change but of course luck was not with him and he walked in his brothers dinner looking like a mess.

Sasuke sneered at the lavender eyed girl who looking at him with shock "what are you looking at?"

hinata looked away quickly"N..nothing"

" Sasuke" his father said in a warning tone.

Raising itachi stood up and went to hinata's side helping her up " how about I show you around hinata" he said with a smile.

"y..yes" she said nervously

Without giving it another thought sasuke left to his room ignoring his mothers voice call him. He didn't know why but ever since he woke up he had been so frustrated. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he couldn't remember who on earth that girl of his dreams was. And yet the answer to that seemed so close and yet so out of his grasp. Sighing he grabbed a change of shirt and ripped his other one off trowing it away with out another thought. He really didn't feel like being home

especially with her around... okay so he had to admit to himself after the whole incident with her

he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. She was just different than most girls... they way she laughed or the way she smiled making his heart go nuts ….. if he had kissed her that day how would her lips feel against his..

"_Snap out of it sasuke! shes going to marry your brother" _He told himself

As soon as he was about to exit through out the balcony of his room to avoid any unnecessary

encounters. He noticed both people he didn't need to see were outside. There backs to him but he could clearly hear there conversation. Even if he was up in his balcony. It really wasn't in his nature to eavesdrop but something held him back from walking out through the other way .

"Am sorry if my father made you unco.." itachi managed before hinata stopped him

"Its ok he didn't really" she said with a small laugh

" if you say so.. hinata there's something that's been bothering me" he said " how come you said your dad wasn't feeling well?"

Hinata looked away avoiding his eyes " oh that ...F..father never really has paid any attention to me...a..and well he d..doesn't just let me see him unless I..its important... I couldn't g..get a chance to talk to him...s..so he agreed to come b..buts its ok h..his messenger told me he would have a talk with your father about the weeding l..later on ." she said with a smile but the pain was clearly heard in her voice.

"hinata what do you mean your father wont see you" he asked confused

Hinata smiled bravely " don't worry its nothing"

Itachi looked at her stunned " your saying that a father not wanting to see his daughter unless its important is nothing?"

" I..I"

" does he do that too with your sister?" he asked " does she too have to wait until your father wants to see her"

hinata's lower lip trembled " no.."

"hinata.." he wanted to say more but couldn't was it right for him to ask.

"i..its ok.. am use to it.."she said giving him a smile but her eyes were full of sadness " all I have to do is smile and.. a..and everything will be alright" she told herself

sasuke felt as if he had just been punched rite in the stomach. It was her. She was the one from his dreams … hinata was his first and only love...

* * *

**Chapter 13 hope you enjoy and review lol had a trouble writing this but here it is so again hope you enjoy and review:D thank you for the reviews **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters.**

**Chapter 14:sasuke's dilemma **

If sasuke could control time he would certainly make time go back. To a time where his heart wasn't shattered by the cold truth. Hes first and only love was going to marry someone else. And Just when he remembered her again. And not just anyone else she was going to marry his own brother. Hearing something like that made him go nuts. And he stormed out of his house, his heart full of many feelings he had to get out of him. Could life make it anymore clearer that it certainly hated him.

As if on cue it started raining hard. Drenching him from head to toe. " great just great... just what I needed" he screamed out in rage to the sky. He seriously needed to figure out what was wrong with him. How could one girl make him loose all his self control. A girl whom he had managed to forget for so many years. He needed time to think things through. Maybe he was mistaking his old feelings for her for something else that wasn't there anymore.

There were sounds of foots steps and loud bark behind him " sasuke?" said a surprised voice behind him.

sasuke's head turned a bit to look at Kiba and akamaru with a cold glare. That made akamaru growl defensively "Its ok akamaru sasuke here is just being sasuke" Kiba said returning sasuke's cold glare.

"Don't you have have somewhere to be dog boy" Sasuke sneered.

" looks like something finally made you loose your head" Kiba mocked " someone break that cold stone you call your heart sasuke"

That's when sasuke lost it and answered full in rage " I've always wanted to punch that snooty smile out of you dog boy"

Akamaru growled once again his teeth showing this time in anger "leave this to me akamaru I can handle pretty boy here"

" Tell me kiba have you always had a death wish"

kiba snapped full of hate he pushed sasuke back catching him off guard. pulling him by his collar at the last second before sasuke could do anything back. " sasuke's so great, sasuke's so intelligent, sasuke this , sasuke that , I am so sick of hearing the same thing over and over"

"not my fault your such a loser baka"sasuke mocked pulling himself free of kiba's grip sending a punch at him with all his force but kiba saw it coming blocking it and punching sasuke making him loose his balance who fell but kiba quickly pulled sasuke up by his collar regaining his grip on him.

"Shut up! you've always been so full of yourself always getting everyone's attention and yet.." kiba clenched his teeth "you even got her attention..."

"If your into her she must not even be all that.." sasuke managed

kiba pushed him back a bit not loosening his grip on him and punching sasuke again but this time leaving a trace of blood running down from sasuke's mouth to his chin "Don't you even dare try saying anything bad about hinata while am here"

* * *

**I know its short but here is chapter 14 hope you enjoy and review:D**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters

**Chapter 15: Gaara's Choice.**

Though hearing her name felt like he had just been stabbed by a knife deep into his heart, Sasuke remained emotionless from the outside. He would... no he would never show how much hearing her name affected him to anyone. Specially kiba he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him be affected by something like a name, hinata's name for that matter. Which pretty much explained his next comment. " not my fault shes so into me" sasuke chuckled.

To sasuke's surprise kiba started laughing " As if dream on sasuke, Hinata would never love someone like you" He smiled and then continued "she doesn't even remember who you are besides being the Uchihas younger son"

Sasuke pulled himself free from kiba's grip and wiped the trail of blood from his mouth. " Like I care , I don't see whats your problem is with me then" sasuke glared.

Kiba glared at him but then just shrugged "Guess it don't matter if I tell you anyways she wont even remember... my problem Uchiha" he said in anger once again " Is that on that of the incident the one she call out to... the one hinata cried out for help was you "

* * *

" Ill see you tomorrow gaara its late I want to be home before hinata gets there so she can explain where she ran off to with that Uchiha" neji said getting up leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table.

Gaara took a sip of his tea and nodded. Watching his friend getting farther away by the second. Gaara took a deep breathe and sighed. His conversation with his friend had tired him out. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. To Think neji had suggested something as that.

**[flashback]**

"You know you could have her" neji said taking a sip of his coffee.

The two friends had decided to have a small talk at the tea shop run by the Uchihas company head leaders wife. Normally neji wouldn't take step in a shop owned by an Uchiha but neji had said she wasn't an Uchiha. Maybe under her married contract she was but by blood she wasn't. Plus this was the only place where the served him his coffee just the way he liked it. Not to hot and not to cold. Not to bitter and not to sweet. Just rite. The way hinata could also do it but given the fact that she wasn't home at the moment the two friends had to come here. Which was why in the first place they came here but the small talk with his friend had lead to this.

Gaara raised an eyebrow in curiosity "who?"

" Hinata... Who else would I be talking about" neji said sounding all to calmly.

Gaara sighed " shes getting married neji"

"you could ask for her hand in marriage... my uncle could find someone else to marry the Uchiha given who your father is uncle wouldn't refuse" neji said

" _Ah so that's it! No because you love her and deserve her" _thought gaara to himself.

"So putting it in other words just so the Uchiha doesn't have her" Gaara said bitterly.

" that and your standards are far better than that of an Uchiha"

"_spoken like a true Hyuga" thought gaara _

**[ End of flashback ]**

Gaara finished his tea in one sip and stood up leaving two twenty dollar bills . He was after all gaara as prideful or more than a Hyuga . Which was why they were one of Mikoto's favorite costumers.

* * *

**Chapter 15 hope you enjoy and review sorry for taking long but enjoy:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters.**

**Chapter 16: feelings **

sasuke's whole body felt like it weighed a ton , and every part of him hurt. As if he had been run down by a bus, which sasuke knew that was not the case. After the last word had came out of kiba's mouth sasuke knew he was going to break then and there but having to much pride to let kiba see him like that, sasuke did the sanest thing he thought of to keep his mind distracted and not break down. He punched the shit out of kiba. And well the rest went down hill from there. The only comforting thought to sasuke was that kiba himself was more or equally beaten up as sasuke. And to think all of his misfortunes right now were being caused by one girl... Hinata Hyuga of all people.

" _the one she called out to... the one she cried help to was you"_

Sasuke lost it and in rage he screamed out all his feelings. Screw his pride he had to let this out before he lost it completely. It only seem to take one girl to make him loose all self control he had. And he himself still was unsure of his feelings for her... but he did know one thing . He had to get her out of his system and fast. But how was the question?

"_ok sasuke think .. you'll get drunk until you forget even who you are … yea that will work .. and then... and then you'll find a way hotter chick and get laid... that will get her out of your system right? " _sasuke thought

So maybe it wasn't one of his best plans but screw it, it was a whole lot better than doing nothing and let this girl make him loose his mind. And sasuke pretty much had to get her out of his mind , but first things first he had to get fixed up. Going home was out of the question. He couldn't show up looking like this. His mother would have a heart attack .His father would call it a disgrace for an Uchiha to get this badly hurt in a fight. And well facing itachi he knew he would get teased and would get mad . A few nice words would be said to each other till sasuke snapped and would say something out of pure rage . Reviling the reason why he had gotten all beaten up . Which he didn't have a clue as to how his brother would react . And he had no intention of finding out. Which meant there was only one place he could go to …. and that also meant sasuke should have an apology ready.

* * *

**Chapter 16 hope you enjoy and review and yes i know its short but oh well next one will be longer so till then :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto **

**Chapter 17: naruto's decision **

So far hinata had managed to get past the front gate and main door. If she could just make it upstairs she wouldn't have to worry about being lectured by neji. Which she really didn't really need rite now. She had such a great time after the tour of the Uchihas mansion. Even Itachi's parents began small talk with her. Uchiha mikoto was one of the nicest person hinata had meet. She had this aura that made you feel like you've known her for years, and she also had sense of humor. And to hinata's surprise even itachi's father stopped asking her marriage related questions but more normal one like Did she plan on going to collage ? And if so what Currier did she have in mind.? Did she had a college picked out already?. Yeah normal questions for him to ask if you think about it, but either way she didn't mind answering his questions. The best part of her night was being walked home by itachi. He had been such a gentleman and even gave her his coat when she got cold. which she was still was wearing even if she was already inside. As they walked home he held her hand the whole time and he made small talk . When they arrived at the front gates he gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead and told her he would call her later to plan something to which hinata responded by nodding and blushing deeply giving him small kiss on the cheek before going in the gates. It had been one of hinata's best nights, but neji could not find out she had been at the Uchihas mansion. It was bad enough she had lied to him to get out of the house. If he found out she had been having dinner at the Uchihas place he would certainly loose it. One because he would wonder why was she the only one invited and not all her family which included him. To which hinata would not find a lie to say and he would find out he had been purposely not told about the dinner. Two he would be disappointed she had lied to him to spend time with an Uchiha. And three she was out this late which she knew she was forbidden to be out past 11pm. But she didn't have to worry about that if she made it upstairs and neji didn't find out she had out this late and he wouldn't ask her any questions. Hinata took of her shoes slowly and began to tip toe her way through the living room to get to the stairs. When the lights suddenly went on and hinata found herself staring at a very pissed of neji.

Hinata bit her lip nervously " Neji-niisan ... I...I umm... I can explain"

" really?" neji said sounding mockingly but then his tone became serious " well then hinata please do enlighten me"

" I..I well" hinata said.

" tell me hinata shouldn't you have been home hours ago? Do you realize how late it is?" Neji asked her.

" gomen Neji-niisan but I just couldn't get up and leave" hinata said in her defense.

"that is exactly what you should of done" neji argued.

" Y..you don't understand...I just couldn't be r..rude" she said timidly.

"Rude!" neji said raising his voice "HE of all people should know better, a girl of your standards cant just be out this late, at who knows where ,doing who knows what ! You are a Hyuga hinata the..."

" he took me to his house for a family dinner with his parents" hinata blurted out without thinking.

" He took you where?" Neji exclaimed

Hinata gave neji a quick kiss on the cheek " goodnight neji-niisan" she said before walking towards the stairs.

" Hinata!" he said in warning tone.

Hinata slowly turned around her lips trembling in fear.

He hated when she gave him that look ,without her knowing that look always made his anger disappear. "where you at the Uchihas place all the time?" he asked more calmly.

"yes neji-niisan"

"did they do anything to make you feel bad or hurt whatsoever?"

"No neji-niisan"

" did you have …...fun?" he said nearly choking on the last word.

"yes neji-niisan"

"Where hands kept where they should be at all times?"

hinata blushed deeply "of course neji-niisan"

Neji sighed " Well then I bid you a goodnight hinata-chan"

Before neji could turn around he was tackled into a bear hug " your the best neji-niisan" hinata said smiling

Neji smirked in amusement " oh your not off the hook just yet"

Hinata's eyes widened " but … fine neji-san but what am I going to have to do?"

"you get to spend the day after tomorrow with gaara" he answered

" umm ok?" hinata answered a little confused

" _how is this a punishment ? " _hinata thought.

" great... night" neji said walking away.

Hinata watched as neji walked away leaving her stunned in place . What had gotten into neji? Normally he would have snapped given her a long lecture but he hadn't even been as mad as she thought. Was neji on drugs?. Sighing hinata headed for her room. As she walked towards her room she saw the light on her fathers study still on. Slowly she placed a hand on the door and took a deep breathe before knocking twice on it. She waited and waited but no answer came as always... she look down and slowly whispered " goodnight tou-san" before continuing to walk towards her room. As soon as got there she threw herself on her bed pulling her pillow over her head. Slowly turning to her side she pulled her pillow close to her chest and began to sing herself to sleep but before sleep could take a hold of her her phone began to ring. Wondering who it was she pulled it out of her pockets. Without bothering to look to see who it was she answered it.

"hello?"

There was a grunting sound but no answer came.

" umm hello is anyone there ?" hinata asked.

A very low and deep voice answered "oi...hinata its me.."

Hinata sat up abruptly as she realized who it was. " Kiba-kun! you sound horrible are you alright?" hinata asked in a worried tone.

There was a low chuckle that turned in to a sound of pain " Ah... well hinata that's why am calling... I sorta got into a fight and well you can guess the rest" there was a pause of silence before he continued " I was wondering if you …... could come have a look at me"

" Sure I don't mind but.. kiba-kun shouldn't a doctor do that?" asked hinata in curiosity.

"I only want you.." he whispered into the phone.

Hinata blushed lightly at his words pulling her pillow close to her chest. " Alright... but if I can't do anything to help you will you please see a doctor kiba-kun"

" I promise "

* * *

Naruto had been having a wonderful dream about a very nice sized bowl of ramen , when his dream was interrupted by the sound of his apartment doorbell. At first as usual he ignored it but the doorbell wouldn't stop ringing meaning who ever it was that was at the door was not planning on leaving so easily. Groaning he sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes. Might as well get it now. They had managed to wake him up from his slumber. Naruto sighed and dragged himself to answer the door cursing about not being able to enjoy that wonderful mouth watering dream.

" What do you..." naruto began when he opened his front door but froze as he saw a half beaten to death sasuke staring at him.

With a frown sasuke asked " Aren't you going to let me in ?"

Naruto nodded and stepped aside letting sasuke in. " what happened to you ? You look like shit no offense. Did a car run over you or something?" naruto asked breaking away from his shock.

Sasuke glared at him. " Ha ha Uzumaki no! A car did not run over me I got in a fight you moron" he finished saying as he slumped down on naruto's couch.

Naruto began laughing " what baka actually dared get in a fight with you?"

Sasuke snorted " Besides you kiba"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise " kiba? I knew he had it in for you but that bad...hey wait how come you came to me?"

" Don't flatter yourself am only here because I can't go home like this" sasuke said

Naruto smirked evilly " So the famous Uchiha sasuke is afraid of his mommy"

" shut up moron" sasuke said trowing him the couch's pillow.

Naruto laughed as he avoided the pillow but then yawned. This was turning into a weird night. Who would have thought sasuke would come to him. Well they were best friends so it wasn't all that weird he guessed. Thought he did want to know what had caused such fight between both kiba and him. Knowing kiba he probably said something to tick off sasuke. He would have to ask sasuke later about that he was to tired to think about anything more. He had spent the whole day looking for hinata so he could apologize but she was no where to be found and he simply couldn't show up at her house neji would have murdered him on the spot before he had the chance to talk to her, and he really needed to apologize for hurting her, but mostly he wanted to see that sweet smile of hers. Up until now he had never noticed her feeling towards him but the more he thought of her he began to see the many times she had been at his side cheering him on when everyone never did. The many times she blushed when he looked at her or simply smiled. She had always been there and not once he had noticed her but … that was over he would be there now . He was going to stand by her side always making her smile. On his way to his way to his room he stopped. He remembered what he needed to ask his friend.

"Say sasuke..." naruto began without turning around to face his friend.

" naruto... Am sorry I should of said something... but that doesn't change the fact that your better of without her" sasuke said before naruto said anything else.

Naruto sighed " I know...he-he but you see I don't care anymore I found the right girl for me" he said before he turned and faced his friend giving him one of his best grins " hinata-chan"

Sasuke expression turned cold as ice. " hinata?"

As usual naruto didn't notice the coldness in his words. " yup … I..I never noticed but shes always being there for me and I..I just get this warm feeling deep in my chest when I think about her" naruto said smiling .

Sasuke turned giving him his back " goodnight"

Naruto shrugged " goodnight"

* * *

Though every part of him hurt kiba couldn't stop smiling hinata was coming to tend to his wounds. He blushed as he imagined her soft hands on him caring for him. For once he would have her whole attention. Sure they were really close friends but every time they hang out, someone was always there with them. Shino being also really good friends with her was also by her side, kiba didn't mind but he sure wished shino would notice when kiba gave him secretly looks that said he wanted alone time with her. Sadly he never noticed probably because he covered every inch of his body not letting anyone see his face or any part of his body. But finally he would have alone time with her even if was because he was hurt. Maybe today was the day he finally won her heart and she stopped having that annoying crush on naruto.

" whats with that ugly smile" Inuzuka tsume asked as she entered his sons room.

Kiba snorted " I blame you for it had to get it somewhere you know "

Tsume's eye began to twitch " What did you say ? You getting snotty with me eh punk?"

Kiba felt the back of his hair rise in fear " I..I"

There was soft laugh on the air as hana ,kiba's sister appeared on the doorway " give the kid a break ma "

" If I give the kid a break just cause hes hurt he'll think its fine to act all snotty to his mother whenever he thinks" Tsume answered.

Hana sighed but then smiled " I think you'll have to save that for later hinata-chan is here"


End file.
